Gas turbines run at very high temperatures and it is important to reduce heat transfer from the high temperature parts to sensitive components such as electronic instrumentation. Slip rings are provided on a shaft of the turbine to couple sensor outputs out of the engine via suitable cables. It is desirable that engine instrumentation using the sensor outputs is not exposed to the very high temperatures present in an operating engine.